


Killer 凶手

by feyblues



Series: Snape of St. Brutal's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Violence, Drama, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Murder, Reform School, Violent Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyblues/pseuds/feyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus认为，除非人人都成天琢磨着搞场谋杀，他们就不会对这档子事大惊小怪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer 凶手

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Delphi's the Snape of St. Brutal's series.  
> Link：http://archiveofourown.org/series/55644

一本书教会了Severus如何弑父。

这本书闯进他的生活仿佛是天意——Severus十一岁那年的夏天，他刚刚结束在维地希镇叔嫂家的拜访，辗转在大汉格拉顿*（1）火车站换乘火车准备回家，那本书就那样孤零零地躺在一条长凳上，于是Severus走上前去，把它捡了起来——能有点新玩意儿来读总比一路无聊要强。

《里德尔现代药草学》，封面上用银色字体这么写着。Severus一瞬间有点失望，他所期望的是一本色情读物，就像去年十二月份他在维尔希车站捡到的那本一样。不过，这本书包了封皮（正是这一点吸引了他），并且，要是不注意那个书名的话，这本书看起来其实是有些年头的：书页的边角已经泛黄，印刷又模模糊糊的，纸张是被缝在一起的，而不是胶合。尽管内页里没有粘卡片袋，它闻起来也像是通常图书馆里才有的老货色。

他轻抚着书脊上用银叶子图案烫印出来的边线，走向父母等待的站台，期间他不顾自己需要赶快这一事实，还把书打开来匆匆扫了两眼——其实他们还要在大汉格拉顿等半个小时，他父亲却由于害怕错过火车而勒令所有人不许上厕所。书里面有各种植物的精美插图，每一幅图下面都用拉丁文标注了名称。

_气香草，异株荨麻，药用蒲公英。_

他父亲的手突然闯进了视野。

Severus畏缩了一下，试图后退，但是那本书已经被他父亲抓住了。整本书被都被弯折了，紧接着弯折的角度又改变了——他父亲先是盯着封面看，然后开始检查里面的书页。

“这是啥？”

这种问题被问出口并不是在指望被回答。Severus抓着书的另一头却不敢硬拽，他晓得这么做只会导致书页撕裂——或者更糟，被扔进垃圾桶。

“是花，”他父亲看着一张雏菊的图表干脆地说。

Severus脸颊发红，他感到有什么东西在五脏六腑里搅动。他父亲的话中有某些东西让他感到尴尬，但是他不清楚为什么。这又不是什么幼稚读物，也无关色情。其实他很想解释一下，或许他还能因为身处公共场合而侥幸逃过一次惩罚——不过也许不成，他被绑在火车站的厕所里过——一次是因为他多抱怨了两句，还有一次是因为他父亲由于一直在教训他而，如他所言，错过了火车。

“给他吧，托比，”他母亲疲倦地说，“要是这样他就能安静点的话……”

她听起来又头疼了，每次从Ken叔叔家出来都是如此。他们在维地希镇的大房子里充斥着狗吠，号啕，黏糊糊的婴儿，一切的一切都沾染着尿布的骚味。Severus丝毫不比他母亲喜欢那些。Ken叔叔总是问他有关足球的问题，Nancy阿姨则喊他Steven。

他父亲警告地给了他意味深长的一督，不过好在他终究还是放弃了对这位本书的纠缠，把书交还的时候，他还朝他推了一把。Severus跌跌撞撞退了好几步才找回平衡。怒火窜过他的四肢百骸，但他还是很谨慎地让自己的脸色保持一片空白，唯恐被指责态度不佳。他的膀胱开始发痛。

他看着父亲抽出一根烟并点燃，等到完全确定此次谈话终结时，他把才把书随机翻到一页， _沼生纳西菜_ ，然后一直默默读到火车到站。

——————————

“他是否会对你母亲施暴？”

McGonagall教授是第一个，也是唯一一个问他这个问题的人。他们站在他家门前的小街上，一个长着络腮胡子的巨大男人，Hagrid先生，正在把Severus的行李箱往货车上装，好带他走。没有人透过房子上的窗户看他们。窗帘遮得严严的。

警察问过Severus他父亲是否对他施暴——不是普通打屁股的那种，他们特地补充，是把他的手绑起来的那种。医生则问，他父亲是否触碰过他的私处。

有那么一瞬间他极其猛烈地恨她，其后就陷入了矛盾。她听起来与别人不一样，不愤怒，不急切，亦不尴尬。她的嗓音平静，带有倦意，就像她早就知道答案了一样。他脸上发烧，胃里翻江倒海。有什么东西摇了他两下，下一秒，他意识到，自己的双手正掐着她的脖子。

“这样很不好！”Hagrid的嗓音轰鸣，他抓着Severus的裤腰把他悬空提了起来，就像他一点重量也没有一样。

Severus被扔进货车后厢时开始剧烈地哀嚎。他身后的车门砰地关上了。车厢内没有把手。他用双脚徒劳地踢打隔板，一切在愤怒的激流中毫无章法。货车低沉地咆哮了一声，启动了，Severus在颠簸中滑下坐位。他再次哭喊了起来，比上次更加剧烈，他把头一次次撞向隔板，直到发疼。

没有人叫他起来，从科克沃斯到圣布鲁特斯，整个五小时的行程里都没有。他就那样坐在地上，嵌在座位之间，什么也干不了，Hagrid沉默地开着车，McGonagall教授在开过肯德尔后摸出了一本平装书来看，Severus对她熊熊的恨意渐渐消退，甚至还对她的残忍萌生出了一丝赞赏。

——————————

 _颠茄的叶和果实有剧毒，必须小心存置。_ 那本书上这么写着。

Severus从未真正指望能在科克沃斯找到什么奇异花草。整个小镇都是用混凝土和砖块建成的。他曾经注意到的所有植物无非是道路裂缝里的几株杂草，还有邻家窗台上那几盆蔫萎的花。现在，把附近的植物编写成一本书——尽管是用期末从学校偷来的装订好的格子纸写的——成为了他整个夏日唯一可为之忙里忙外的事情。

他放纵自己沉溺于可能找到一些稀有花草的白日梦里。藏红花，也许，或者甚至是一种从未被发现的新品种。他会赚到很多很多钱，让所有人都为此嫉妒。至少至少，他想她的朋友Lily度假回来之后会对此大为震撼，哈，他竟然自己编撰了一本书。

但是绝对没有比这个奇迹更奇妙的了，他在杂草丛生的一隅阴影里发现了它：他看了看《里德尔现代药草学》，又看了看株这破败的、生有长片叶子和紫色小花的小灌木，然后又重新比对了一次。

这是毒药。

这个想法让他浑身充满了灼烧般的激动。他显然已经过了看卡通和漫画的年龄，但是直到这一刻以前，毒药对于他始终还是一个迷蒙神秘的概念：或绿或红或黑，在标记着骷髅旗的小药瓶里兀自冒着毒烟。

Severus连带其余交横绸缪的植物也看了一圈。在他还非常小的时候，这里曾经有一个房子，不过几年之前被拆掉了。从此以后这里就成了一个花园，尽管现在草已经长得齐膝高了，地上也满是废弃的空瓶和薯片包装袋。

 _剧毒颠茄，_ 他在他的大作里另起一页，如是写下标题。他尽己所能画下了那个植物，在下面整齐地写下： _为敌人准备。_

——————————

 “你有没有考虑过伤人？”

在圣布鲁特斯，你需要铭记，任何一个平常的问题都有可能是一个隐晦的陷阱。没有人真正想知道你今天过得怎么样，你心情如何，你最喜欢哪堂课，他们只想知道你是否会惹出事来。

比如现在，假如Severus是个笨蛋的话，他就会如实回答这个问题。是的，他考虑过伤人，几乎所有人都这样过，显然地。同时，要是他还能更傻一点的话——意思是说，他尚是一个低年级学生，并且对于McGonagall教授办公室里的这种“小谈话”尚不熟悉——那他就会说，不，当然不——教授会觉得这恰恰表明了Severus是个说谎者。

事实上，他仅仅是耸了两下肩。

McGonagall教授把手指搭成塔尖状，透过镜片凝视着他。

他再次耸了耸肩，叹了口气说，“有时我会想给Potter来一拳。”

这才是正确的答案。他说话时肩膀始终保持着放松的状态。她从不当着他的面写下只言片语，但是每一次,在离开的那个当口，他都能听到钢笔在纸面上摩擦的沙沙声。

“那么，这是为什么呢？”

“综合多种原因。”Severus说。

她嗔视了他一眼，不过他觉得她其实认为这很搞笑。

说实话，他甚至好奇过几回，要是他真的杀了James Potter，能否逃避惩罚。他怀疑他可以，如果他能做到足够小心的话。这里是管教所，而他又绝对不是唯一一个嫉恨Potter的漂亮脸蛋、华丽口音的人，噢，他叫喊着号召大家加入游戏的样子也令人生厌。 _鼻涕精，_ Potter这么叫他，而且还每每脸上带笑，就像在分享一个笑话。 _别苦着脸啊，鼻涕精。_

再也不会像跟上次的弑父事件一样搞砸了。没人能断定他是唯一有伤人动机的人。

“那你没又为什么没打他呢？”McGonagall教授问道。

Severus，由于一瞬间被其他的思绪分神，说错了话，跌进了陷阱。

“因为那是错的。”

McGonagall教授再度开始透过眼镜审视他。

他颓然跌进椅子，更重一次地哀叹道：“我会因此身陷麻烦。因为事情总是会变得烦人，那不值得——他不久就要走了，不管怎么说。”

这是有关Potter让人最难以忍受的一件事：他甚至不被认为应该待在这里。所有的老师都为他感到遗憾，校长最甚，因为Potter并非是蓄意杀人。Severus私以为愚蠢的过失杀人丝毫不比别的犯罪更高尚，但显然这种观点不占多数。根据那些流传的故事，Potter进来是因为搞砸了一场恶作剧：Potter跟当时同校的好友一起把另外一个男孩连夜引进森林，后来那个男孩头部撞上了石头，死了。Potter获了轻判，因为他的确有积极奔走求救，纵然一切都太迟了。

“Potter先生不久就会回家这件事会让你烦躁吗？”

她真正想问的是，回不了家这件事会不会让他感到烦躁。他又耸肩了，但是这一次表现得很诚恳。他不知道。他更喜欢这里，或者说至少他喜欢这里好过其他任何他待过的地方，但是这么回答绝对是个错误。

她没有逼他回答，尽管他怀疑她无论如何还是会有东西好记。“当你想给某人一拳的时候，你如何克制自己？”

“我会试着想想别的，”他说。他养成了一有怒气就狠命啃右手食指的习惯。牙齿深入皮肉之间的感觉真不错，足以帮助他熬过那阵热浪。食指那里已经被磨出老茧了，恰是他牙齿的形状，每每天气转凉，那个印子都会发红，但是好像没人注意到这一点。“我会想想近来读的书，或者小镇的周末。”

问题是Severus并不觉得直接杀掉Potter有什么令人快意之处——比方说毒死他，或者把现场伪造得像他自己上吊了一样。当Potter让他生气时，他想做的仅仅是揍掉他脸上那该死的笑。他想打得他满嘴找牙，把他吓到尿裤子。但他肯定会因此受罚的，不会有隔音墙来庇护他，就算有，他揍完人手上留下的淤青也会出卖他。

Potter，不管有多讨厌，不值得他为之蹲在牢里了度余生。

——————————

九月份的时候那株颠茄结果了，先是青绿而硬质的，然后逐渐变成了樱桃红，最后成熟的时候，一个个都乌黑发亮。一共有六个，每一个都被Severus高兴地用拇指和食指夹着摘下来了，噗唧。汁液被挤入一个半空的瓶子，深色的液体顺着瓶壁滑下，融进琥珀色的威士忌里。Severus把果实的残渣小心地放在一块抹布上，克制自己不要一不小心去吮手指或者在裤子上揩手。这是周六晚上的饭点，但是整个房子又黑又空。台子上有一只生鸡，地上是玻璃碎片。还有血，硬币大小，黏糊糊地一直延伸进楼下的厕所里。

他不知道父母在哪里。他父亲争吵过后通常会去酒馆，但要是那些血都是他的的话，他应该就是在急救室了。她母亲生气了有时会独自一人去中餐馆，不过往往一去就整夜不归。他们终究还是会回来的，或者说迄今为止他们都回来了。然后还会有下一场争吵，爸爸妈妈相互尖叫，然后大哭一场，再然后就双双在房间里大声地做爱。

把威士忌的瓶塞顶回去的时候他心脏砰砰直跳，他能感觉到血液随着脉搏一跳一跳地泵上了喉咙，还有指尖。胃疼得厉害。他来回晃动酒瓶，把瓶壁上的黑色毒液冲下去，然后把酒瓶放回了橱柜。他盯着那个酒瓶看了一会儿，试图确保自己万无一失。

抹布，抹布应该丢掉，他拿着它回到胡同里，把它塞进邻居家的垃圾桶里。外面很潮湿，他冲回来的时候袜子已经湿透了。

他在水槽里洗了三遍手，在柜子里找到一些薄饼，涂上奶油吃了下去，觉得这样也许能让自己的胃好受一点。他把那只鸡放进冰箱里，以后还得吃，他又看了看地上的血迹，踌躇着到底要不要清理一下。他母亲要是看到他没有清理的话可能会很生气，但这些也有可能使她悔意上涌，明早给他做个火腿煎蛋作早餐。

他想了想，决定就让它保持原样。

——————————

“在等女孩子？”

Severus抬起眼皮。他正靠在报刊店的外墙上，他之前想买包烟来着，但是被拒绝了，于是他站在这里试图说服哪个成年人帮他买一包。

问话的男人大概和他父亲差不多大，高个，亚麻色头发，看起来有点面熟。如果Severus是在四年前看过他，那他肯定早就忘干净了，所以他推测自己是在去年圣诞（那次回家是他被释放之前的行为测试）看过他，还是邻里。

“我是说，”男人又开口了，因为Severus的沉默而有点不安，犹如自己讲坏了一个笑话，“我看到一个小伙子在此徘徊，肯定是哪个姑娘来迟了。”

Severus看着男人尴尬地把手塞进口袋，瞬间明白了他的意思。真可笑，他晓得自己很丑，并且才十五岁——他从未这么尴尬过——他干瘦而苍白，脸颊和鼻子上都长着大得古怪的斑点，但是，显然地，他身上一定有什么昭示着他很愿意帮人来场口活——再者，他身上肯定还有某些特质，使得“特定的一群男人”愿意接受他的邀请。

他懒懒地猜测，那或许是因为他的头发，那已经长到超出了健忘的最大限度——可以被划到叛逆的范畴里了。在圣布鲁特斯理发不作强制要求，Dumbledore校长赞同适当的个性张扬。

Severus上下打量这个男人。用科克沃斯的审美来评判，他并不算难看：肩膀宽阔，不看他略微发福的肚子的话，你会以为他还坚持参加周末的足球联赛。他身上穿着神气的大衣，看起来并不危险，相反很蠢，所有的表现都极度契合那群“特定的男人”在以为自己可能来场性爱时的样子。

“你叫什么？”Severus问道。

男人踌躇了一下，说，“Ray。”

“见到你很高兴，Ray，你是要进去吗？”他朝那个报刊店点了点头，从口袋里摸出一个50便士的硬币。

“是呀，”Ray说，看起来有一点儿困惑，“你是想要点买啥？”

Severus本来想要点玩家牌香烟*（2），但他转念改变了主意。好像……他们是在谈女孩子。应该就是这么回事。

“来本Mayfair*（4），”他说，把硬币递了出去。

他之所以会知道这个杂志的名字，是因为这种书在圣布鲁特斯高中部会被肢解了传阅，之后再传进初中部的高年级。他并不指望这种书在管教所外面还能倒卖得出去，但他很好奇男人会怎么做。

Ray紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，也打量起Severus来，“你都这么大了，为啥不自己买？”

这个问题是个陷阱，但是Severus已经习惯了，“店主认识我妈。”

“好吧，”Ray说，很明显已经相信Severus已经过了十六岁，说不定还会觉得他已经到了十八岁的合法年龄，“好吧，在这儿等下。”

Severs等着他。回到家的不适感让道给兴奋与紧张。他想知道Ray是否有车。就这么突然地，一天变得很有盼头。

不到一分钟Ray就回来了，胳膊里夹着一个用来装杂志的纸袋。他看起来没买什么别的，而且走得也有点过于快了。纸袋被递过来，还有，让Severus大为高兴的是，他的五十便士也被还回来了。

“钱有点不够，”Ray说，“我请你好了。”

Severus微笑。他并没有费心让它看起来稍微真实一点，但是竟然也奏效了。

Ray清了清嗓子，“你妈看到你读这个会不高兴的。”

“她会杀了我。”Severus热络地说。

以上是他如何最终在Ray家里看色情杂志的全部过程，完全没有母亲紧张兮兮的打扰。Ray的房子其实离那儿不远，就在米勒巷的尽头。他们沉默着走向前门，Ray在让他进门之前小心地朝四周望了一圈。

他们一进门，Ray就把大门锁紧了。Severus看着他在门闩上摆弄的双手——然后聚焦在那枚方形黄金婚戒上——再然后是放在门口的大衣鞋子的分类。这个房子的构局和Severus自己家的是一样的，但是更干净，采光也更好，但由于时值正午，家里却空空荡荡的，到处弥漫着一种窘迫，令人不适的气氛。家里没有别人，而且很明显一段时间内也不会有人回来。

“来点喝的？”Ray问道，碰了一下他的背。

Severus摇头说，“不喝。”

他真正想做的是到处看看。从圣布鲁特斯出来后，不经监视进入一个陌生人的家简直成了天方夜谭。他踢掉了鞋子，参观了整个客厅。壁炉上的照片上是一个同样面善的女人，还有一对子女，女孩儿比他小，男孩儿则比他大。他们的侧面是一个足球奖杯和一个学校颁发的书法奖项。

电视机上有一个茶杯，桌上满是乱糟糟的报纸，和周围整洁的陈设明显不协调。现在是周一的上午十一点，一个男人在这个点回家着实有点滑稽。Severus想知道Ray是不是被磨坊解雇的工人之一。

“你是托比的儿子吗？”Ray突然问起。

Severus僵硬了一下。然后他转身，他的手滑出了口袋，三个想法在他心头闪过。

第一个，他父亲可能会知道他在报刊店门口被一个陌生男子领走了。

第二个，法庭会判决他父亲有权把他送至格里莫儿童之家。

第三个，反正没有别人在家，没人知道他在这里。

Ray看起来又有点不安了，“我只是觉得你看着像他而已。没别的。我晓得他有个儿子的，上公立学校去了。”

Severus对上了他的注视，可笑的是，Ray被吓退了几步。他由于担心而引发的颤抖消散了。他从来没有想过他的父母会怎么跟别人说他的事。说实话，他从未想过有谁会注意到他离开了。公立学校——像是他母亲的注意。倒是招人待见。他稳了稳心神，温和地笑了两下。

Ray好像看懂了暗示，闭上了嘴。

在他眼睛期待的弧度中，Severus在沙发上坐下，从包里拿出了那本杂志。封面上漂亮的女孩顷刻间吸引了他的注意：衣服敞开，两唇微分。他轻轻弹着书页，接着惊奇地发现事实上这些照片之间竟然还有配文。

他下面几乎立刻就硬了，虽然他不大清楚那是因为图片上那些分开的双腿之间的阴影，还是因为这本杂志使他回想起黑洞洞的宿舍、纸张被弄皱的声响、急切的手淫，亦或是因为Ray靠近他坐下时沙发下陷的角度。Ray闻起来不错，像是古龙水和烟草的混合气味，并且他呼吸沉重。他的手臂卷曲着按在沙发后座上，手指掠过Severus的肩膀。

反正没有别人在家，没人知道他在这里，他再一次这么想。他猛然发现，厨房里一把刀摆放在抽屉里的位置几乎和家里一模一样。他把姿势放松下来，分开双腿——为了逃避一些敏感话题，他觉得来一次与之相比简直毫无妨害的口活儿就足够了。

——————————

如果不是接触过颠茄果实之后他的手一连肿了好几天，Severus或许会彻底忘掉那瓶下过药的威士忌。即便如此，几天后他被父母的争吵弄醒的时候依然有点困惑。这本身没什么新奇的，他父母总是比他熬得晚，并且经常在他入睡之后开始吵架。然而这次他们对话的语气让他感到陌生，他打了一个激灵，醒了。

“你喝了多少？”他母亲一遍又一遍地问，她的声音急切到古怪。

他父亲的回答含含糊糊，Severus辨不出来。

“别慌——我马上就去叫救护车。上帝保佑你只是喝高了……你听到我说话了吗？托比？要是最后被我发现真的只是喝高了的话，我肯定会给家里换把锁*（4）……”

Severus从床上坐了起来。他母亲跑下楼打电话时，楼梯咯吱作响。他能听到电话转盘快速的滑动声。他父母的房间里传出一声古怪的闷响，像是有人从床上掉下来了。他想去看看，但他觉得还是待在自己的房间里更安全一点。墙那边他母亲说话的声音又低又快，过了一会儿她上楼来了，乱哭一气。

接下来很长的一段时间里一切都安静极了，唯有Severus自己的心跳清晰可闻。然后，跟电视里演的一模一样，汽笛声渐行渐近。

他听到墙的另一边邻居们都起来了，汽笛声越来越大，最后大到像要刺穿整栋房子一样，然后停止了。不一会儿大门上就传来尖锐的敲击声。Severus跳了起来。他母亲冲下了楼，不久，房子里就充斥了杂乱的脚步声和冷硬的问话声。

“先生？”有人隔着客厅喊道，“先生？能听到我说话吗？”

房间门被撞开，强光侵入，Severus眯起眼睛。

“你爸不好了，”他母亲短促地说，“我们马上去急救中心，一有消息就给你打电话。”

她听起来前所未有的急躁。Severus的心脏跳得更快了，他嘴里发干。

Severus听到脚步声又轰鸣着下楼了，然后，他父母、救护车，都出去了。前门被砰地关上。他等着听会不会有人把他锁在里面，但没有。再然后，他听到救护车的门也关上了，过了一会儿车开走了，没有再鸣笛，一切都走了。

寂静重又笼罩了一切，但Severus再也睡不着了。

——————————

“我送你回去，”Filch在他耳边呢喃，“等我找下裤子。”

Severus轻哼着应了一声，并不急于起来。他躺在好几层厚毯子下面，最上面是Filch有力的肩膀，他没有睡着，但是闭着眼睛浅浅呼吸。房间漆黑寂静，他鼻间全是汗味，还有凡士林的味道。

他刚刚高潮过，沉浸在被操后（或者是由于别的什么，他该死的长久以来一直在忍受的）愉悦的刺痛里。

他们只有在周末时才能在Filch的房间里来一发，因为只有这个时候隔壁的Binns教授会出门，就算他其实聋得不可救药，Filch依然会为之紧张。有时候他们会将就着在金属车间里面干事，那个车间邻近锅炉房，完完全全的隔音，Severus想叫多大声都成，但是不管怎么说那些都无法和一张松软的大床，还有暖融融的炉火相提并论。

Filch依然没有去找他的裤子。他正在摩抚Severus的背部，他的手在其上懒懒地画着圈。呼吸沉重。

“别睡着了，”Filch说，不过他自己听起来倒像已经差不多了。

“我没睡，”Severus皱皱眉，斜着踢了踢Filch的小腿。

Filch喷了一下鼻息，轻轻推了他一下。

Severus的心情突然不好了起来。他坐起来，胃里又不舒服了。这不是由于生气，显然地——那轻轻的一推与其说是推还不如说是小敲一下呢——但不管怎样这就是讨厌。他皱眉，手上腿上都起了鸡皮疙瘩。毯子外边一点也不暖和，因此他在穿衣服和缩回毯子里之间有点犹豫。

Filch探向他，试图把他重新按下去，过了一会儿才勉强用手臂圈住他的腰，“怎么啦？”

已经不是第一次了，Severus静静地，想着，杀掉他。

这种冲动真是搞笑，只有当他脑子转到最古怪的那一环的时候才会出现。既不是因为愤怒，也不是因为无聊。他愤怒和无聊的时候能对Filch干出好多比单纯的身体伤害好玩得多的事情。那时候他的所作所为至少还有一点逻辑可言。按照他的计划，他毕业以后会变得有钱又出名，而Filch，最终还是那么个衣冠不整的男人。即使说起来有点难以置信，Filch到时候绝对不会有勒索他的心思——要让他把自己操学生的丑闻公之于众，还不如让他自杀。他看起来真的很在乎他的工作，Severus作为报答当然也不会揭发他。

这种渴望让Severus感到困惑，他的愤怒总是直接从胸腔涌上来，不经大脑思考，仿佛有什么东西蹲踞在那里。他在比看海盗电影年纪更小一点的时候，曾经看过一部有关异域国王的片子，那个国王傻乎乎地把所有宝藏都藏到一个死后没人能找得到的地方去。搅拌沙石的影像把Severus的思绪牵远、扩散——一个人拼命往前跑，身后的路在不断塌陷，大地翻滚。

他已经发现了和学校管理员睡觉的诸多好处。他在引诱他这一方面可谓下了苦工，让别人篡夺自己的劳动成果简直太不公平了——一想到在他之后还会有别人享用Filch就让他……不高兴。这跟自己的短裤被别人穿了的感觉是一个道理。

“我好得很，”他说，鸡皮疙瘩近乎刺痛，乳头挺立。

要是他还想让Reg相信自己只是在夜巡的话，他最好快点回去——Reg实际上没有他看起来的那么笨。但他还是又躺下去在毯子里暖了暖身子，一时兴起，他把手摊平，按在Filch的胸膛上，顺着Filch的呼吸向上拂，然后他轻轻抠了一下，对着骨头按压了一下那里的皮肉，感受到手下Filch抽搐的肌肉里涌动着血液的激湍。

Filch顺了两把Severus的头发，亲了亲他的前额，去捞床边的裤子之前还诚实地捏了两下他的臀部。Severus肺部的疼痛才因此有所缓和，他徐徐出了一口气。今夜，他暂时放弃了掐死他的冲动。

这不应当是，他想，一个清醒的人所会做的事情。

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

*（1）Great Hangleon，原著中伏地魔父母生前住所。

*（2）Player’s，香烟品牌，在英美烟草公司旗下。

*（3）Mayfair，根据上下文应该是色情杂志。

*（4）I’m changing the locks，英国口语里把某人赶出家门的意思。


End file.
